Life is Full of Surprises
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby and Pyrrha knew each other for years, but they really didn't understand their feelings for each other. Ruby went after Weiss and Pyrrha was too afraid to say anything. But, is there still hope? There's a chance, but it might be a different outcome than they expected. Modern au. Ages switched around. slight ooc. slow burn Milk and Cereal. Rating may change.
1. Haircut

Chapter One: Haircut

The alarm blared in her ear, causing the crimsonette to throw her stuffed Grimm plushie at it. However, even knocking it to the floor didn't stop the blaring of the dreaded device.

"Twenty more minutes," She muttered, covering her face with her pillow. Groaning into her pillow, she tried to drown out the sound of the alarm, but it was just too loud.

Eventually, she couldn't take it and sat up with a yell of irritation. She jumped out of bed, showing off her dark brown pajama top with a Beowoulf on it and pink pajama pants with hearts on them. Rubbing her red hair with dark brown dyed roots, she sighed.

She picked up the alarm, turning it off and punching it twice before putting it back on the dresser. She sat down on her bed, fully awoken by the dreaded device.

"Welp," She sighed. "I guess it's time to get up. I should probably get Yang up too."

The seventeen year old yawned, getting up and walking into the doorframe, hitting her nose on it.

"Oww," She muttered. "Why did I… oh right, I'm still wearing my sleep mask."

She took off said mask, tossing it onto the bed. Glancing at the calendar on her door she had made with some… rather mature poses from one Weiss Schnee (procuring said pictures was the sweetest day of Ruby's life), she saw the date circled and her face paled a bit.

"Oh no," She gulped. "It's haircut day for Yang. Oh boy… Hopefully, that little monster's gonna be cooperative this time."

Walking out the door, she looked toward the room where her younger sister was sleeping. She opened the door, peeking in. She didn't notice the blonde, however, but did notice that her room was still unkempt from the last time Ruby had told her to clean it.

"Now, where could she be?" Ruby asked herself. "How can a seven year old actually get lost in here? Hopefully, I can find her quick and get this over with."

"Yang?" Ruby called. "Are you in here?"

She saw the pile of stuffed animals in the corner move, immediately turning and getting ready to clobber it if it turned out to be a giant spider. She'd never seen one, but Weiss couldn't convince her they _didn't_ exist.

"Whatever you are, I have a metal scythe and I'll use it on you," Ruby said, hoping that whatever it was didn't have her resort to using her 'baby' as she called it. She'd built that thing with her uncle, Qrow and really didn't want to make it messy.

The animals moved aside to reveal the awoken form of Yang. The seven year old blonde was wearing a white t-shirt and yellow pants. Her long, blonde hair was quite messy with her bedhead.

"There you are," Ruby said, pulling her up. "Now, come on, let's get you some breakfast."

"I'm hungry," Yang muttered sleepily.

"I know you are," Ruby said. "Now, let's get some breakfast. It's a busy day today and we need to get going on it."

"Well, I want peanut butter cereal," Yang said, grinning her trademark grin, despite looking so sleepy. Her lilac eyes looked happy as well, in contrast to Ruby's silver ones, said silver ones looking a little dreaded at what she was going to have to do.

"Fine, fine," Ruby said. "But, you're not going to scarf down the whole box just for a toy."

"But, I want the toy," Yang said. "I'll bet it's another stuffed animal."

"I doubt it," Ruby rolled her eyes. "Now, come on, let's go."

"Alright, alright," Yang said. "I'm coming."

Ruby pulled the seven year old into the kitchen, watching her clamber up into her seat. She pounded her fists on the table as if it would make the food come faster.

"I won't make it if you don't behave," Ruby said. She loved Yang like a sister but some days she just wanted to knock her lights out. Today was one… it was an option.

"I want cereal," Yang said as Ruby made the cereal. Yang began to dig in, licking her lips at the cereal.

"Great," Ruby said, eating a banana and grabbing some toast with it. "Now, today, we have a very special treat for you."

"What is it?" Yang asked, eyes sparkling and making Ruby glad this day only came once every six months.

"It's a nice, pretty new hairstyle," Ruby said. Immediately, Yang's gaze grew dark and Ruby gave an instinctive shudder, knowing she was found out.

"What kind of hairstyle?" Yang asked, staring right at Ruby.

"Uh… a trim?" Ruby gulped, chuckling nervously.

"No!" Yang shouted, taking off and running into her room.

"Yang, get back here!" Ruby shouted, running after her. "It's happening today and you're gonna come back and take it like a normal person!"

"Never!" Yang shouted form behind the closed door.

"Yang, I swear to god, I will…" Ruby said, trailing off before she could think of something she'd regret. "Get out here!"

"Only if you say I'll never have to have a haircut again!" Yang shouted.

"I'm only trimming it," Ruby said. "I can drag your ass down to the salon and tell her to give you a bowl cut if you don't behave."

"Never!" Yang shouted. "I want long hair!"

"I won't cut it off, Yang," Ruby said. "I'll just make it a little shorter."

"You liar!" Yang shouted. "You're going to make me bald!"

"What?" Ruby asked. "No I'm not! I'm going to make your hair look neater. It's a bit of a mess."

"It is not!" Yang shouted from the other side of the door.

"Look, Yang, I know you like your hair," Ruby said. "But, you can't just let it get super long."

"It worked for Rapunzel," Yang countered.

"Yang, she was locked in a tower," Ruby said. "If she was in the real world, she'd have all kinds of crap in her hair."

"I'm still not getting a haircut!" Yang shouted. "Never never ever!"

"Yang, why are you being so difficult?" Ruby growled a little. "I gave you six months to have long hair and I let you have it get long. Now, get out and let me cut it."

"NO!" Yang shouted. Ruby attempted to open the door, but it was locked. She pulled out a room key she'd kept in her pocket just in case of emergencies. She opened the door to a gut punch form Yang… well, it would have been a gut punch had Yang been about ten inches taller. Instead, Ruby was hit right in her pelvic region and while Yang was seven, she still had a fighter's spirit and a good left hook.

Ruby crumpled to the ground, thanking the gods and her lucky stars she was born a female as Yang ran over her, clearly finding a place to hide as she was in a panic.

"Yang, I'm going to kick your ass when I find you," Ruby growled, picking herself up, having just about had it with her sister.

She walked out to the garage, grabbing a coil of thin ropes as well as a roll of duct tape, putting the coil around her arm and the duct tape roll in her hand.

"Oh, Yang!" Ruby called out. "I'm gonna give you some cool accessories to help with your hair. Wanna see?"

"What kind?" Yang could be heard from somewhere in the hallway.

"I think you'll be surprised as to what I found!" Ruby called back.

"What are they?" Yang eventually walked down the hallway, curiosity overcoming instinct as she walked in, seeing Ruby sporting the duct tape and rope.

"Duct tape and rope," Ruby said, twirling the roll of duct tape on her finger.

"But, that will stick in my hair and make a mess." Yang said. "I don't want that."

"Well, I'm not gonna use it for accessorizing," Ruby lunged for the blonde.

Outside the house ten minutes later, a tall redhead walked up to the door, a note and some flowers in hand. She had not once but three times almost considered going back home, but she eventually had made up her mind (with some goading from a cousin) to go to the house with the note and flowers.

She'd "chosen" to wear her tightest red jeans and a low cut bronze colored top as well as a headband that resembled a tiara, picked out by her wonderful cousin. She had considered taking them off, but she was somehow convinced it would be a good idea to wear them. They went well with her green eyes, making them stand out with the rest of her being quite red.

"Can't be too hard," Her cousin had said and she was… almost never wrong. Of course, the biggest time she was right was when she bet she couldn't get away with smacking the ass of another woman she wasn't related to… the woman happened to be such a good sport she made out with her behind the bleachers at the high school they were attending… but, she digressed. She wasn't here for her cousin; she was here for herself.

"Just breathe, Pyrrha," She whispered, trying to steady her heart. It wasn't like she was doing surgery; she was just asking out someone she'd had feelings for since she'd hit puberty. Nothing hard about that, right?

Before she reached up to knock on the door, she heard a crash and some loud shoutings.

"Get back here, you little shit!" She could hear. The voice was right, but the yelling seemed off… for this early in the morning. Of course, it was haircut day…

Pyrrha sighed, pulling out the key she'd been given to the house by its resident. Opening it, she was revealed a sight she would have expected on a cop show.

In the living room, the windows shut, was the small form of Yang, restrained to a wooden chair by ropes that held her arms to the arms of the chair and her legs to the legs. A strip of duct tape was placed across her mouth, though it did little to prevent the angry shouting and thrashings emitting from the seven year old.

"Yang?" Pyrrha asked, setting the flowers and note down and walking over to the seven year old. "What happened?!"

"Don't," The voice of Ruby came as she stumbled over onto the couch, holding a pair of scissors.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, looking over at Ruby.

"Haircut day," Ruby said with a sigh.

"I see," Pyrrha said. "Well, do you need any help?"

"Not really," Ruby said. "Unless you can get her still. I had to tie her down just to get her still."

"Speaking of that," Pyrrha said. "Why the tape?"

"She kept trying to bite me," Ruby said.

"Well, why not just not cut it?" Pyrrha asked. "She keeps it well groomed."

"Because I told her she'd only get six months and she agreed to it." Ruby stood up, walking over to Yang.

"Well," Pyrrha looked at her childhood friend. "Why don't you just work out a better way to do it."

"The only thing she'd agree to is not getting it cut at all," Ruby said. "I told her she's gonna get it cut by me until she's thirteen. Then she could decide what she wanted to do with it."

"Well, how about I cut it this time?" Pyrrha asked.

"No offense, Pyr," Ruby laughed nervously. "But, do you remember the time Jaune asked you for a haircut."

"To be fair, I was inexperienced," Pyrrha said. "Also, Jaune was wearing pigtails at the time. And was nine."

"I still can't tell if Jaune's a guy or girl," Ruby twirled the scissors around. "Despite the boyish attire."

"At this point, no one can," Pyrrha laughed. "Comes with having seven sisters. I'm sure when Jaune's comfortable, he or she will branch out. Buuuuut, it probably won't happen until they move out."

"And you wonder why I never wanted to join you on your little excursions there," Ruby said. "Now, you soothe Yang while I trim the golden locks."

Yang continued to thrash in the chair, fighting against the ropes that restrained her.

"Yang," Pyrrha said, holding the blonde's tiny hand and pulling the tape from her mouth. "If you let Ruby trim your hair, will you let me hold you and give you a cool new hairstyle?"

"I don't want a haircut," Yang said. "I look like my mom."

"Well, sweetie," Pyrrha said. "I'm sure your mom got her hair cut too. You'll like your new look."

"Is it gonna look stupid?" Yang asked.

"No, of course not," Pyrrha said. "But, you will have to let Ruby cut your hair. It will grow back. She's not going to cut it all off."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"Has she done that before?" Pyrrha asked.

"…No," Yang said.

"Well, then, she won't now." Pyrrha said, untying the seven year old from the chair. "Now, let's get your hair cut, alright."

"Alright," Yang sighed.

"Finally," Ruby groaned, bringing over a plastic sheet to catch the hair and beginning to cut the blonde's hair. Yang struggled, but calmed down when Pyrrha rubbed her arm.

After about a half hour, she stopped, breathing a sigh of relief. With her new haircut, Yang looked in a mirror.

"It doesn't look ugly," The seven year old crossed her arms, her older sister clenching a fist as if she were about to knock her lights out, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Well, you've got six more months without one," Ruby said. "Now, get outta here."

Yang took off, heading to her room muttering about how she didn't want a haircut… she still sounded dejected at this, Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should be going," Pyrrha said quickly, standing up.

"Woah, hold on," Ruby said, taking her hand. Pyrrha immediately felt her face heat up, hoping the crimsonette couldn't see it.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, looking at Ruby.

"Thanks," Ruby grinned. "I really needed you here."

"Uh, you're uh, welcome" Pyrrha's voice squeaked.

"You okay, Pyr?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. "You sound off. You got something in your throat?"

"No, uh, n-nothing's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, nervously chuckling.

"Uh, okay," Ruby sighed, looking at the chaos that had been enacted by simply trying to get Yang to get a haircut. "Say, what's with the flowers? You win another beauty contest?"

"Oh, uh, those are for… my mom!" Pyrrha said quickly.

"But, you hate your mom," Ruby said.

"Not hate," Pyrrha said, laughing nervously. "Just disagree vehemently with. But, uh… I gave a bad excuse, didn't I?"

"Yes," Ruby leaned back with a smug look on her face. "Sooooo, you got a crush on somebody?"

Pyrrha felt her face turn as red as her hair, looking at the crimsonette in front of her and trying to think of something, anything, to dispel the nervousness she got.

"N-No," Pyrrha said in a squeak not unlike a mouse.

"Is it Reeeeeen?" Ruby asked in a teasing voice. "I hear he's quite huge in all the right places."

"I'm pretty sure he's with Nora," Pyrrha felt a laugh come as they joked about their friend once again. "And, he's not that big. You saw that at that one pool party we had at Nora's place."

"Ha!" Ruby snickered. "That was hilarious. Seriously though, who're the flowers for?"

"I… I can't tell you," Pyrrha gulped, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Oh, hold on."

"Oh go ahead," The smug look returned to Ruby's face. "I can wait."

Pyrrha picked up the phone, answering the call.

"Did you ask already?!" The female voice asked, causing Pyrrha to almost drop the phone.

"Not now, Saffron," Pyrrha said, that ever-present blush returning with a vengeance.

"Oh, are you already in bed?" Saffron asked, allowing Pyrrha to almost feel the smirk on the other's face. "Remember the clitoris is the most sensitive part of the body."

"Babe, stop teasing her," Another female voice said as an audible sound of a nose being flicked could be heard. "You're gonna mess it up. Now, just hang up and let her do it on her own."

"Oh, just because you have a doctorate in Engineering makes you think you know everything about everything, doesn't it?" Saffron asked with a challenge in her voice.

"Told me where your special zone was," The other voice said.

"You cheated!" Saffron shouted.

"I'm, um, still on the phone," Pyrrha said.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Saffron coughed, the other voice laughing at her remembrance. "Well, why don't you just buck up and start kissing?"

"Goodbye, Saffron," Pyrrha sighed, hanging up.

"So you are asking someone out," Ruby said with a knowing smirk. "So, who's the lucky guy? And how much help did your crazed lesbian cousin try to give you?"

"Um… Pyrrha gulped. "Well, I don't really want to say, so I think I'll just go home."

"Well, if you want my help, lemme know," Ruby waved to her as she got up, taking the flowers and note.

"I… I'll do that," Pyrrha said. "And, I'll tell you how it goes."

She quickly ran out of the house, shutting the door hard.

When she had shut the door, she sank to her knees, burying her face in them.

"I'm such a coward," She sighed in frustration.

Ruby shrugged when Pyrrha left.

"Wonder what that was about," She mused. "I guess it's a big deal. Wish she'd ask me out… course, it's probably some guy with a nice set of abs and a dick to match… stupid non-muscular frame… stupid mom for giving it to me… stupid cookies for being so delicious."

At that moment, she glanced up at the cookies on the shelf, feeling guilt.

"I'm sorry, babies!" She wailed, grabbing the box and hugging it. "I didn't mean it! You're super delicious!"

She returned to her room with the box, grabbing a couple handfuls and beginning to eat them as she turned on the TV on her dresser. She sighed, looking at her calendar.

"At least I got a chance with Weiss," Ruby said, looking at the picture in question. She sighed, tossing the box of cookies aside and lying back on the pillow, sighing heavily.

* * *

And, here we have another RWBY story. This one I had a couple of ideas for, but overall, not much so I probably won't update it as much, but I had fun writing it. It's gonna be a bit of a slow burn Milk and Cereal, but I like the pairing, so I want to work with it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll be back with another at some point.


	2. Glynda

Chapter Two: Glynda

Ruby strode through the battlefield, blood coating her scythe's blade. It did little to slow the slicing, however. She walked like she was on a mission, which was more or less the goal.

She dressed in a combat uniform that was renowned throughout the land as the outfit of the Mistress of Death. The black boots and black tights went with the black combat skirt quite well. Her wait cincher showed off her well fit body, showing each muscle that she held despite her smaller frame. Her longer red hair flowed over her shoulders, trailing behind her with her long red cloak following like a heroine's cape.

She held her scythe out, a warning to all the monsters that dared face her. They blinked at her like black shadows of pure evil. Disgusting creatures, these Grimm. This particular variety, the Amore Peribat, were such evil creatures, born of feelings most felt, but never could truly understand.

Their snarling faces and teeth were shaped like broken hearts, able to rip through said organ like paper if they got a hold. They attacked the soul with waves of negativity like that which they are born form. White armor snaked around their disgusting, pulsating bodies with orange heart shaped orbs that looked like they would burst at any second.

Ruby looked forward, fully unafraid of these creatures. She had once feared them, let them take her, but she was going to fight them now. With the aid of her scythe, she rushed forward towards them, pulling back to slice through the monsters of Grimm, hearing their shrieks of agony as she rent through them like a knife through butter.

The reaper walked, unafraid through their ranks, staring at several and turning them to dust with that simple gaze. She strode through the realm of the Grimm, none of the monsters daring to fight her after the slaughter. She strode up to their leader, a man cloaked in shadows with a face Ruby couldn't identify. Next to him, chained heavily was a red haired maiden with green eyes. She looked at Ruby with a wide smile as if to welcome her and ask for her salvation.

Ruby swung her scythe once as a challenge to the shadowed man, rushing forward with speed that was typically seen in anime. She pulled her scythe back and—

The crimsonette was awoken by the sound of a book slamming down on her desk. She sat up with a jolt, looking around frantically.

"Gah, what the fuck!?" She exclaimed loudly, her eyes settling on the person standing above her.

She was tall, as tall as Pyrrha, and just as well built. Dressed almost like a slutty teacher from a porno, but much more professional (At least, that was the common comparison), she wore a miniskirt and a partially buttoned up uniform and a white vest over it. Her blonde hair was in a bun behind her head with part of her bangs straight. There was a curled portion of her hair that hung next to her cheek. Behind her glasses, her green eyes stared at Ruby.

"You fell asleep in class, Miss Rose," the woman said, a riding crop in her hand and a book in the other. Her voice was stern and commanding. "See me after class."

"Y-Yes mo—ma'am, Glyn—Miss Goodwitch," Ruby stuttered, still in shock over being woken from her fantasy. She looked at the woman and yawned behind a hand. Behind her, several students snickered at her behavior. Ruby ignored this; Miss Goodwitch and her were neighbors, so finding the right title was hard sometimes.

"So you all think this is funny?" Miss Goodwitch glanced around the room. The room grew silent, none speaking.

"I thought not," Miss Goodwitch said. She walked up to the board and continued her lesson. Ruby settled back down in her seat, trying her best to calm her racing heart after the scare Miss Goodwitch had given her. She found sleep was still calling her, but she began to focus on the class, hoping she could stay awake.

Behind her, she felt a poke in her back. She stealthily glanced behind her to notice Winter Schnee.

Winter was dressed in a sailor girl shirt and a short skirt that she definitely had to keep her legs closed to avoid unwanted gazes. She wore tall, white boots and taller stockings, the stockings reaching past her knees. Her snow white hair was tied back and hung by her sides. Her blue eyes stared at Ruby with a slight hint of worry.

"Where's Weiss?" She whispered. "I was talking with my… friend earlier and didn't see her. I didn't see her all morning."

"Sounds like usual," Ruby muttered, feeling a slight pang of worry herself. "She usually bursts in around the halfway point."

The door was kicked open at that point, the student who kicked it open standing in the doorway.

She wore a pair of white boots that looked like biker boots. Adorning her legs were white jeans that went down into them. She wore a long white shirt with some… quite offensive writing on it. Over that, she wore a black leather jacket with several pockets. Her long, white hair hung freely, looking as if she had ridden a motorcycle. Black piercings were in either ear, a black toboggan like hat on her head. Her blue eyes looked at the teacher, one shut moreso than the other due to a scar that ran down it. Makeup seemed sloppily put on, but in a way that looked natural for her.

"Glad you could join us, Miss Schnee," Miss Goodwitch said in an unamused tone. "Now, take a seat."

Weiss glanced toward Winter, walking over to her. She shoved the person next to her out of his desk, claiming it and propping her feet up on the desk.

"Weiss, where were you?" Winter demanded in a harsh whisper. She gave a slight glare as Miss Goodwitch ignored the goings on with the two.

The student Weiss had evicted from his desk scurried away not really wanting to start a fight. Smart move.

"Dealing with some shit," Weiss said.

"Weiss, I'm worried about you," Winter said, putting a hand on Weiss' arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Weiss said, glancing at Winter and leaning back on the desk to fall into an uneasy sleep.

"Well, someone else to stay after class," Miss Goodwitch sighed and continued with her lesson. Ruby glanced back at Weiss, sighing as Winter did nearly the same. Ruby glanced closer to the rebel, however, and noticed something on her neck that almost wasn't covered by makeup.

"Weiss…" She muttered, Winter turning and focusing on her work as best she could. Ruby tried to do the same, but she felt more tired than before.

Once the end of class rolled around, Ruby sat in her desk as Winter walked by. She leaned down to Ruby.

"Make sure she gets home safe," She said in a low voice. Ruby nodded, watching Winter leave. The Schnee walked with a gait that made her look as if she was open for business. Ruby noted that Winter would likely convince her to engage in a threesome were she flirty enough… best avoid that.

Ruby turned to Weiss, sighing once again. Miss Goodwitch shut and locked the door before she walked over to the two, turning a desk around sideways and sitting down. She folded her arms over her lap and looked at the two. Weiss began to stir, Miss Goodwitch looking at them.

"I must say you two are being quite troublesome today," She said in a much softer tone than before. "What's wrong? Ruby… you don't seem well."

"It's nothing…" Ruby said, sighing. "I just… I just wanted to get something I couldn't."

"This is about Pyrrha again, isn't it?" Miss Goodwitch asked softly.

"Yeah," Ruby said with a sigh. "I just… she brought flowers for some guy and didn't tell me who it was. I mean, it's not like she'll ever love someone like me. I'm just some dumb chick whose parents suck and is raising her sister and has a weight problem and her only good mother figure is her teacher and all this other shit…"

"Ruby…" Glynda said, pulling her over to her. "That isn't the train of thought I taught you to have."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, tears coming down her face as she held Glynda. Glynda rubbed her back soothingly, turning to Weiss.

"Do you wish to talk to me about anything, Weiss?" She asked.

"No" Weiss said.

"I understand," Glynda sighed. "I just want what's best for you two. You're like daughters to me."

"Speaking of daughters…" Ruby muttered. "Who's got Yang?"

"She's going home with Cinder and Neo," Glynda said.

"So, who's got them?" Ruby asked.

"I sent Professor Oobleck with them," Glynda said.

"That's Doctor Oobleck," Oobleck poked his head in.

"Why are you not getting my children?" Glynda turned to him, causing him to gulp and leave the room.

"Now, how about you two come over to my house and I'll get you some fried chicken Cinder insisted I make?" Glynda asked the two.

"I gotta make sure my sister doesn't do anything stupid," Weiss said, getting up.

"Bring her too," Glynda said. "But, you two have got to start doing better. I can't cover for you too much longer without it seeming suspicious."

"I never asked you to do that," Weiss walked toward the door. "…But, thanks, mom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to make sure my sister doesn't try to fuck some skank, Faunus, or douchebag."

Glynda watched her leave, sighing at the crimsonette in her arms.

"So, Pyrrha's got a man?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "At least I think she's got a man. She seems like she'd be into dicks."

"This coming from the one who has eight female cousins." Glynda said.

"Jaune's a girl?" Ruby asked.

"Jaune isn't a girl?" Glynda asked.

"I have no idea," Ruby said. "With their luck, they're a hermaphrodite. Though, I guess that would help in the long run if they were…"

"Well, hopefully, you don't try to check like you did when you first met Weiss," Glynda rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I thought she was a boy, okay?" Ruby said.

"And that makes grabbing her crotch appropriate?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but still," Ruby said. "I guess we're just fucked up, huh?"

"I see great potential in you two." Glynda sighed. "But, you've got to put yourselves to use before you unleash it. Also, who's to say Pyrrha was going for a man?"

"Because I've seen no inclination that she's into girls," Ruby said. "Any advances girls have made she's turned down."

"Well, why not just ask her out?" Glynda asked.

"Because she's going out with someone else," Ruby said.

"You still need to tell her," Glynda said. "If you don't, it will be so much worse for you. Besides, there're no boys your age on our road."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, turning to her neighbor/teacher. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I suppose you'll have to ask her," Glynda said. "Now how about you come over and we'll have dinner together? I'm sure it would do some good to have someone else make you a meal."

"Thanks," Ruby sighed. "Maybe I'll ask Weiss out later."

"Good luck," Glynda chuckled. "She's feisty."

"And quite hot," Ruby coughed. "I have several pictures to prove it."

"I hope they're appropriate ones," Glynda said.

"Yeah, sure, appropriate." Ruby said.

Glynda sighed, taking her out of the room and shutting it behind her.

 _With Winter_

The Schnee walked down the hallway, her head in the clouds. She knew Ruby could handle Weiss and would make her get home safe. She only hoped that Weiss wasn't getting into any of those odd fights she seemed to be getting into. First, she'd gotten that scar over her eye and then she seemed to have various bruises.

Winter sighed. Weiss always left later than her, presumably to get into some odd fight. She had tried to follow her, but it never went anywhere. Of course father and mother were none the wiser. Winter walked, seeing a familiar head of black hair.

She walked over to it, touching the person it belonged to. Said person jolted and turned with catlike reflexes, pulling back for a punch to her face. However, upon seeing who had touched her, she lowered her fist.

The girl wore black boots with purple dyed fur inside of them. She wore dark colored leggings that went under short black shorts. A sleeveless white t-shirt covered her chest, revealing her lightly tanned arms. A band with three claw marks went around her left wrist, standing out slightly. Her hair was black, two cat ears sticking out from it. They actually gave her a cute look, despite her attire giving her a punk or thug look. Her face was shy, however, but not timid. Her eyes were a piercing gold and stared like a cat's deep into the soul of whoever they were fixed on. She was a Faunus, clearly, and several students avoided her.

"One of these days, Winter," the woman said. "You're gonna get hit and I'm gonna feel bad because I did it."

"Well, don't make it hurt too much," Winter said. "I still have to keep this face pretty."

"Oh, I'll keep it pretty," The woman pinned Winter to a locker in the hall, restraining both the Schnee's hands above her head with one of her own, leaning up to her. "It will look so good when I have some fun first."

"Well, give me a little warning first," The flirty girl cleared her throat, getting a little red. "I mean, I'm game for anything, but I like to know when it gets hard."

"I feel like I could get you acquainted with a few… warm-up tools," The Faunus said, a grin snaking across her face.

"You mean like that time you put me in my locker with that—" Winter asked before the Faunus' other hand clamped over her mouth.

"Y-Yes, like that time," The Faunus's face was red. "Now, why are you just touching me?"

"Because I wanted to say hey, silly," Winter grinned behind the hand clamping over her mouth.

"Well, hey to you too," The Faunus said, releasing her. "You know we can't be open like this."

"Nah, it's fine," Winter said. "I'm not afraid of a little flirting. You're too cute to not flirt with."

"You're such a tease," The Faunus gave a frustrated whine as her face reddened. "But, fine, I'll meet you later after school. How does the bleachers sound?"

"They're pretty hard," Winter said. "So, we'll have to not make too much noise. We could just get a hotel room."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"If we wanna go crazy," Winter tossed her hair back, giving her signature Winter Schnee wink. The Faunus cleared her throat as a blush came across her face.

"That wasn't what I was thinking," She said. "I was thinking about a date or something."

"Let's just go to a café," Winter said. "Come on, Blake, we haven't had a real date yet and I want to have one."

The Faunus, Blake, glanced around, noticing that no one had been in the hall. She looked at Winter and sighed.

"Fine," She said. "But, I'm covering my ears."

"Do whatever you need to," Winter said, kissing Blake's cheek and skipping off. "I'll meet you at the café.

Blake put her hands over her face, groaning into them at what she'd been talked into by the Schnee.

After that, Weiss stomped by, looking for the other Schnee, not even sparing a glance to the Faunus.

* * *

And, here's another. A little short, but I wanted to introduce some other characters. Next chapter will be about Pyrrha.


	3. Pyrrha

-Chapter Three: Pyrrha

"I'm such a coward," Pyrrha groaned, banging her head on the wall in her frustration.

"Hey, I just refurnished that," Saphron, clad in a sleeveless vest and athletic pants, said, receiving a smack on the back of the head from the woman standing behind her. The blonde's blue eyes were mischievous and slightly pained from the blow to her head.

Said woman wore a light indoor shirt under a sweater vest and a pair of jeans that accompanied her red rimmed glasses. A single bang was styled over her face and her light brown complexion matched the tone of her darker hair color.

"Be nice," The woman said. "She's clearly upset. Now, what happened?"

"I tried to ask Ruby out like Saphron said," Pyrrha said. "But, I got too nervous to say what I was really feeling."

"You should just do what I did when I first asked out Terra," Saphron said, receiving an eye roll from the woman behind her.

"You smacked me on the ass," The woman, Terra, said as she adjusted her glasses. "You're lucky I didn't sock you, you closeted sex offender."

"Hey, that was supposed to stay in the bedroom," Saphron said, pouting slightly.

"The pout stopped working on me after I met Ruby," Terra said, putting an arm around Saphron. "Now, go make the four of us some dinner and I'll help Pyrrha this time."

"But, you're horrible at dating advice," Saphron said.

"Says the one who couldn't get through two words without stammering when we first met." Terra said. "Now, go."

"But, I've got a great idea to land Ruby in Pyrrha's pants." Saphron said.

"We're not kidnapping her," Terra said, rolling her eyes again. "You already know that won't work well."

"Fine, fine," Saphron pouted once more as she left the room.

"Now, let's go to your room and we're going to go about this like the adult you are," Terra said. Pyrrha sighed, allowing the older woman to lead her into her room. Once inside, Terra walked right over to her closet and began to sift through the clothes that were neatly arranged.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm picking you out something nice to wear," Terra said, looking through. "Ooh, I forgot you had that one. That would look good for a later date."

"What makes you think a good outfit would work?" Pyrrha asked. "Ruby already knows what I used to do for a living. We've been friends for years; me, her, Winter, and Weiss have known each other for fifteen years."

"The attire isn't to win her over," Terra said as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. "The attire is proper attire for the date we're going to have you go on with her."

"B-But, what if she says no?" Pyrrha asked. "I don't even think she's into me."

"The clothes aren't for you to ask her out in," Terra said. "You're wearing them on the date."

"How do you understand fashion this much?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought you were an electrical engineer."

"I minored in fashion," Terra said. "Also, your hopeless romantic dork of a cousin made me watch all of your pageants and fashion shows at least a dozen times."

"Sh-She did?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course," Terra pulled out a bronze colored blazer and a red spaghetti string top. "She was so proud of you."

Pyrrha felt the blush creep up her cheeks as Terra grew that smirk she usually did instead of laughing.

"I really wasn't a fan of that life," Pyrrha said. "It just wasn't me."

"Neither were those dates your mother picked out for you before you lived with us," Terra said. "Bunch of money hungry dickheads."

"Or potential rapists," Saphron said, poking her head into the room.

"Which is what Pyrrha would be if we went with your plan," Terra said. Saphron donned a face of mock hurt, putting a hand to her face.

"I would have her no such thing," Saphron said. "Also, I was tipsy when I came up with the idea."

"Which is why we no longer have wine with dinner," Terra sighed. "And I was so looking forward to that Chardonnay,"

"We should just have her ask her out and we say everything for her." Saphron said.

"Then it would sound like we're playing a joke on her," Terra said. "Why couldn't we have just had her mail Ruby a letter and then meet her there like I wanted?"

"Because that's lame and not gonna work," Saphron grinned, stepping closer to Terra and grabbing Pyrrha, pinching the redhead's cheeks. "I told you my baby cuz needs a dynamic and bold approach to get laid."

Pyrrha blushed harder at her cousin's antics, clearing her throat to get the blonde's attention.

"This is about her asking Ruby out, not having sex with her," Terra lightly smacked Saphron in the back of the head again. "But, the first step is to get Pyrrha over her fear of rejection."

"Fear of rejection is gonna be completely ignored once we turn it up with her sexy looks," Saphron said.

"We're not dressing her up like that again," Terra said. "It took long enough to get her _out_ of that phase her mother had her go through. We're doing this in a modest way so that she can get a date properly."

"You're no fun," Saphron pouted once again.

"I'm sure you'll think the opposite tonight," Terra rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna do that thing where you—" Saphron felt her excitement rise.

"Not if you don't tone it down," Terra said. "Now, you make dinner and I'll help Pyrrha formulate a way she can talk to Ruby without wetting herself out of fear."

"I-I didn't wet myself," Pyrrha said, embarrassment creeping up into her face.

"You almost did." Saphron said with a snicker. "It was quite amusing."

"I was only sixteen," Pyrrha defended herself.

"Aren't you nineteen now?" Terra asked. "I think we might be able to get you a reservation at this great restaurant."

"You don't have to do that," Pyrrha said. "You guys have already done so much for me already."

"Hey, you're my favorite relative," Pyrrha was grabbed by Saphron again, the blonde noogieing her. "We gotta watch out for ya."

"You guys are the best," Pyrrha said, hugging the older women, tearing up. "I-I mean, you guys took me in… you took care of me, even fought for custody of me… you've looked out for me for years… I mean… I can't thank you enough."

"You could just keep being the best cousin I've ever had," Saphron chuckled. "And also making me more of those cookies you learned to bake for Ruby."

"Be serious, dear," Terra sighed, hearing her phone go off and looking at it. "It's no problem, Pyrrha. You're family. But, speaking of which, I need you to pick Jaune up today. I have to go to work and Saphron is still on probation from driving."

"Wasn't my fault that he didn't appreciate my driving skills." Saphron pouted.

"Sure," Pyrrha said, recovering from her emotional moment. "Is it at the usual time?"

"Yeah," Terra said. "Bring Jaune straight home this time. No stopping for ice cream; it'll spoil their appetite… unless they had a bad day, in which case only one scoop. I should be home later, if not sooner."

"Alright," Pyrrha said with a curt nod.

"And don't worry about asking Ruby out yet," Terra said. "We'll work on that when you've gotten your nerves up."

"Okay," Pyrrha took a deep breath and slipped into a pair of track pants and a green shirt with a red rose on it, heading out the door and out to her car.

 _Later_

Pulling up to the school, the redhead walked out and into the office.

"Name?" The secretary asked, glancing at her with no care.

"Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha said. "I'm here for Jaune Arc."

"I'll page her," The secretary said. She pushed a button on the microphone and spoke in the exact same tone she'd spoken to Pyrrha with.

"Jaune Arc, report to the office now," She said. After about five minutes, a small individual, no older than thirteen walked into the room, carrying a small bag. In height, they came up to Pyrrha's breasts, just short enough to stand under them.

The thirteen year old was dressed in a short dress that went to their knees, its color a nice light blue. They wore white stockings under it. The top portion had yellow trim and looked simple, yet nice. Under it, they wore an enamel colored shirt. Their hair was blonde and styled into two tails that hung in front of their shoulders. Their eyes were the same color as Saphron's, but a slightly duller color. Said individual looked timid and shy, as if expecting a punishment. However, when they saw Pyrrha, their face brightened and they moved faster, reaching her and holding her tightly.

"Oh, Jaune, what happened?" Pyrrha asked, holding the teenager close. "Come on, get your stuff, we're going home."

Jaune nodded quietly, leaving the room with Pyrrha and heading to their locker. Once there, Jaune grabbed the needed books and walked with Pyrrha to her car.

"Do you want some ice cream before we get dinner?" Pyrrha asked once Jaune was buckled in. "Terra said you're allowed one scoop if you had a bad day."

"Peanut butter cup," Jaune muttered quietly, staring out the window.

"They made fun of you again?" Pyrrha asked, sighing as she used one hand to run her fingers through the thirteen year old's hair. "Why don't you tell Ruby and we let her deal with it?"

"She'd just shout at them," Jaune muttered.

"Look, teenagers are just fucking idiots," Pyrrha said, sighing. "Don't repeat that and don't tell Terra I swore. It's not a good habit. But, they're dumb. I'm not going to waste some talk about 'they'll come around to appreciate you' or something like that. Whenever you're comfortable coming out with yourself, me, Terra, and Saphron will fully support you."

"Are you going to come out with yourself?" Jaune asked, looking at the redhead.

"I've already told Terra and Saphron I was gay," Pyrrha said. "They laughed and said they already knew."

"I meant to Ruby," Jaune muttered, Pyrrha's face heating up immensely.

"Wh-Who told you about that?" She asked, focusing on the road.

"Saphron," Jaune said.

"I… see," Pyrrha said, immediately trying to formulate a way to get revenge on her older cousin in a way that wouldn't hurt her. "Well, speaking of Ruby, would you like to be transferred to her high school? She's three grades ahead of you, but you could still go home with her if you need to."

"I… don't know," Jaune said.

"Option's always on the table," Pyrrha said. "But, let's get you that ice cream and then we'll go home for dinner. Saphron seemed to be making your favorite."

Jaune's expression brightened at the mention of their favorite food; while not a traditional favorite of some people, they couldn't deny their love of stuffed peppers and spinach salad. Saphron always showed distaste, but she could be seen eating nearly as much as Jaune.

"Let's hope she doesn't burn it," Pyrrha laughed.

"That's Terra," Jaune said a little louder.

"Well, Terra is the one who goes to work," Pyrrha said. "So, she gets to have the bad cooking skills."

"She should try harder," Jaune said curtly. Pyrrha sputtered out a laugh as she pulled into the ice cream shop. Ordering a scoop of peanut butter cup for Jaune and a rocky road for herself, she drove the two home.

When they walked in with their trash, Saphron walked over to them.

"Hey, how'd school go?" She asked before noticing some of the ice cream stains on Jaune's lips. "Oh, Jaune, come here."

She pulled the thirteen year old into a tight hug, holding them close. Jaune leaned into it, sniffling once.

"I made your favorite," Saphron said, leading them over to the table, putting a plate of said food down in front of Jaune. Jaune quickly devoured it all, holding out their plate for more.

"Looks like someone's got a big appetite still," Saphron said. "I bet we can get your eating habits to extend further."

"I believe so as well," Pyrrha said. "When's Terra going to be back?"

"Whenever," Saphron sighed. "She needs better hours. So, did you stop and see Ruby?"

"Different school," Pyrrha said. "And no, I didn't. Besides, she's probably not even into me anyway."

"Oh no," Saphron said, standing up. "We're not having that crap again. You're going to ask her out or I'll drag you over there and do it myself."

"I'll work on it," Pyrrha said. "Just… let me get my nerves up."

"You'd best hurry," Saphron said. "What happens if she asks someone else out before you?"

"I… I don't think she would," Pyrrha said. "Ruby isn't the type to take that initiative."

"You know she has a thing for that Schnee girl," Saphron said. "And then there's that younger ginger that's always kissing her on the lips."

"Penny is just like that…" Pyrrha said. "And, Weiss… I'm not sure about Weiss. I mean, I know why she acts like she does, but I'm not sure about her."

"I think you could totally bend her over and—" Saphron said, stopping as she glanced at Jaune out of the corner of her eye. "Tuck her into bed."

Jaune just tilted their head, a pigtail flopping over due to gravity. Saphron cleared her throat, standing up and heading back into the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door, Pyrrha standing up to answer it. Upon opening it, she was greeted to the sight of Terra standing there with full arms and an irritated look on her face.

"Terra?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought you were at work."

"I finished with the stupid task those idiots couldn't figure out," Terra said, sighing. "I came home because I wasn't needed. So, how is Jaune?"

"Better now that they got their dinner," Pyrrha laughed softly.

"Good," Terra sighed. "So, did you see Ruby?"

"Different school," Pyrrha said. "Speaking of which… I think it would be a good idea to transfer him to Ruby's school. Ruby and I have some friends Jaune's age that could be a good and positive influence on them."

"I'll look into it," Terra said. "In the meantime, I got you something for asking Ruby out."

"I hope it's not another one of those goth looking costumes," Pyrrha said. "I don't think that's a good look for Ruby and she would complain that she doesn't have the figure for it."

"No, I learned my lesson," Terra said. "Last time I buy an outfit for that girl out of the goodness of my heart."

"She just has insecurities about her body," Pyrrha sighed. "I think it's cute, but she blames it all on her mother and hates it… though, she does little to change it."

"She'll grow out of it," Terra said. "So, did you come up with any sort of ideas to ask her out?"

"I was thinking of just trying again," Pyrrha sighed.

"Just make sure you don't do it while her parents are around," Terra said. "Reeeeeeally don't want to deal with those ones again."

"To be fair, Saphron did start groping you," Pyrrha laughed.

"She really enjoyed that couch," Terra said. "I made sure it was all lumpy too."

"You're so mean, babe!" Saphron called from the kitchen.

"You love it so much you married it!" Terra countered.

"Damn right!" Saphron called.

"I'll deal with that later," Terra said, dropping the load in her arms. "Right now, I need a shower. I'm sweating and I prefer to wear a nice pair of pajamas in the house."

"Alright," Pyrrha nodded. "And thank you again."

"You're welcome," Terra nodded with that lithe smirk she gave.

"I'm gonna shower too," Saphron stood up.

"No you won't," Terra said. "When that happens, we take three times as long and the water bill's already too high because someone wanted to engage in a little bath time shenanigans every day for a solid week."

"I didn't hear you complain," Saphron said with a grin.

"Neither did you when I made you clean it up," Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Well, when I had a faceful of your breasts, it was hard to voice such an opinion," Saphron coughed in an embarrassed manner. Jaune was blushing hard, staring at their empty plate with an intense fascination.

"Pyrrha, how are your studies going?" Terra immediately derailed the conversation.

"I'm, um, working hard and earning my degree in coaching," Pyrrha said.

"Good for you," Terra said. "I'm so glad you're happy following your own path."

"I'm so glad you guys support me in it," Pyrrha said, pulling Jaune into a hug. "Even you, Jaune."

Jaune continued to blush, giving a light smile.

"Thanks," They said, leaning into Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled, holding them close. She felt that she could actually ask Ruby out on the next occasion.

* * *

A quick look into Pyrrha's life. I plan to do more with it, but for now, an introduction sort of like the first chapter was for Ruby. I hope you enjoy and next chapter, perhaps we'll see some more into the life of Glynda and the Schnees.


	4. Parents

Chapter Four: Parents

"How come I have to wear this stupid outfit?" Yang asked, fussing and pulling at the dress she was being forced into.

"Because Weiss invited us to go eat out with her," Ruby said. "And she decided to head to a slightly more upscale restaurant because they know how to make her favorite… um, soda just right."

"Are you gonna have to drive her home like the last time?" Yang asked, nearly hissing as Ruby began to brush her hair.

"I sincerely hope not," Ruby said. "I don't want to bother Glynda again."

"Is she going too?" Yang asked.

"She has to work," Ruby said. "And, no, you can't stay with Cinder and Neo while she does. She doesn't need to worry about the three of you. So, you're coming with me."

"Did you ask her out or something?" Yang asked.

"No," Ruby said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you wanted to ask Pyrrha out," Yang said.

"Well, she's probably not into me," Ruby said. "Now, hold still."

"I'll bet Jaune doesn't have Pyrrha do hairstyling for her," Yang grumbled.

"Jaune is thirteen," Ruby said. "You are seven. So, there's a difference."

"Nuh uh," Yang said.

"Yang, just hold still or I'll knock you down one," Ruby said. "It's only for a little bit and I'm only making it so you don't look like a wild child. Winter's going to be there too, so just enjoy your time with her."

"Who was that lady she was with the last time?" Yang asked.

"That was Ciel," Ruby said. "She's Penny's mom. You remember Penny, right?"

"Yeah," Yang said. "Is she the one who always kisses you?"

"Yeah, that's her." Ruby said. "She and Winter are friends."

Before either could ask or say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Ruby, sighing, walked over to it before looking through the peephole.

"Oh, goddammit!" She exclaimed. "Why now?!"

She opened the door with an angry look in her eyes. On the other side of the door were two people, a man and a woman. The man was blonde and had blue eyes and a muscular physique. The woman was almost like an older, more developed version of Yang, save for her red eyes and black hair. The man wore slacks and a dress shirt and the woman wore jeans and a biker's outfit. Both had a scent of alcohol on them.

"What do you want?" She asked the two people on the other side. "I'm leaving, so don't bother coming in."

"That's not the way to talk to your father," The man said.

"You lost the right to be my father when you cheated on my mother with that skank," Ruby slammed the door only for it to be caught by the woman.

"Don't fucking talk to your father that way. Now, where's my little shit?" The woman asked. "Judge said I have to spend time with her or else I lose rights. Also, we're here to drop off the child support check."

"Mom?" Yang's voice could be heard. The sound of Yang running and nearly tripping several times as the shorter blonde ran out and came back with a small card that said "I love you mom" on it with red hearts and a stick figure drawing of what was presumably Yang and the woman.

"I… I made this for you," Yang said, holding it up to her.

"The fuck is this shit?" The woman asked, crumpling it up and tossing it behind her. "How are your grades? I expect no less than perfect from you."

"She's in second grade," Ruby said without masking the irritation in her voice. "Who cares as long as she's passing?"

She was sharply answered by a stinging pain in her cheek as she recoiled from the slap.

"Don't take that tone with me," The woman said.

"Be nice to Ruby," Yang said, hugging Ruby's leg.

"Quiet, you little shit," The woman said. "I don't take tones like that, especially from some little freeloader that only belongs here because her absentee mom can't take care of her."

"How DARE you?!" Ruby exclaimed, facing the woman, her eyes burning with hatred. "You have no right to talk about my mom like that! Even if she was an absentee mom, she could raise two children better than you ever could."

"I ought to teach you some respect," The woman grabbed her arm, but Ruby wrenched it free.

"You ought to get the fuck out of _my mom's_ house, Raven." She said. "Last I checked, her name was on the deed, not yours or Taiyang's."

"We're not on a first name basis here," The man, Taiyang, said. "You are to address me and Raven as either Mister and Mrs. Xiao Long or as dad and mom."

"I'll never address you as either," Ruby growled. "Now get out or I'll call the cops. Glynda will certainly vouch for me."

"You have about five seconds to change that tone, young lady," Taiyang said.

"Or what?" Ruby asked. "I'm technically still a minor, which means you'll get at least ten to twenty if you do anything. Now, get out of this house. You're not welcome here."

"This isn't over," Taiyang said, dragging Raven out of the door. "You're going to learn some manners, whether I beat them into you or not."

The door slammed and Ruby finally let herself drop to the ground, sobbing once as she felt the stinging feeling in full. Yang held her close, sobbing. Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright, Yang," Ruby said. "Maybe one day she'll appreciate you. But, how about I take you to dinner and we see how Uncle Qrow's doing? He's gotten some pretty good voice roles from what I've heard."

"Is he in Draco Sphere Y?" Yang asked.

"I'll ask him," Ruby said. "Maybe he's also in Alchemists of Metal. I've been waiting for them to announce the release date."

"I hope he's an awesome guy," Yang said, smiling a little.

"Me too," Ruby said.

"When's Summer coming back?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," Ruby sighed sadly. "I don't know. Let's just get ready for dinner."

 _With Glynda_

The older woman looked down at the two children standing before her, her hands on her hips as she fixed them with a look that made the two shrink.

"So," She said, looking down at the shards of glass on the floor. "Which one of you threw the football first?"

The smaller of the two children, a five year old with a color scheme that would have made Harvey Dent proud, pointed at the other. Her hair was somehow naturally brown on one half, a lightish pink on the other. Her eyes followed the same scheme in reverse. Her outfit had ice cream on it in picture form, though it could have also been there in physical form as well.

The taller of the two, a clear ten year old with hair as black as cinders and an eye as burning orange as embers, looked shocked at being ratted out. Her hair was long enough to cover one eye and make her look 'mysterious', though it was mostly to cover the patch she wore over said eye. She dressed in a red shirt with yellow stripes and similar pants.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I am," Glynda said. "So, why did you throw it in the house, Cinder? I've told you and Neopolitan both to refrain from doing that."

"She bet me I couldn't get it through the window," Cinder said in a voice so silky smooth it belonged on a thirty year old rather than a ten year old girl. "I proved her wrong."

"Well, I suppose you'll both have to clean this up with me," Glynda said. "Now, I want you to behave and be nice. We're going out to dinner and I want you on your best behavior."

"I am always on my best behavior." Cinder said in a falsely offended tone. Glynda rolled her eyes, sighing as she went to grab a dustpan.

"You know that isn't true," Glynda said, returning.

"Mother always said so," Cinder said.

"Salem was a lunatic," Glynda said. "And she wasn't your mother. I'm your mother. She was someone your father was with before me."

"Where is my father anyway?" Cinder asked.

"Off doing whatever he does," Glynda said. "You know him, always off doing some crazy thing that he claims is mysterious with Port."

"What about Neo's dad?" Cinder asked.

"You know where he is," Glynda said. "There's no reason to bring that up."

"Well, still," Cinder said. "Now, how do you expect me to dress up without depth perception?"

"Nice try, Patchy," Glynda chuckled. "You can still walk and put on clothes. I expect you dressed in about five minutes or I'll make you wear that one outfit I got you last time I went to the sale."

"Why can't I wear the one where I can go without a shirt?" Cinder asked.

"That's a Halloween costume," Glynda rolled her eyes. "And not restaurant appropriate. Considering we were invited by Weiss and Winter, you had best put on the red one."

"But, I don't want lady stilts!" Cinder stomped her foot.

"Well, too bad," Glynda said. "I didn't want to have to sweep up a broken mirror. Now, let's see you in it please."

"Alright," Cinder grumbled, pulling Neo with her. Glynda chuckled, smiling at her offspring and her adopted sister. The two were nearly inseparable… which was a problem, especially when they roped Yang into some crazy shenanigans. Of course, the three had been quite amusing on getting revenge for Ruby cutting Yang's hair.

Looking at the picture on the mantle, she looked at her husband, sighing as she poked it.

"You know, she wants you home more, Oz," Glynda said. "She doesn't care as much about the 'relics' you bring her; she just wants her father back home to stay."

Turning away, she left to get herself dressed for her dinner appointment.

 _At the Schnee household_

"And what reason do you have for leaving the house dressed like a rebellious monster?" The voice demanded of Weiss.

"The same reason you think it's cool to wave your money and dick because you think you can buy god," Weiss said with her hands in her pockets. "Because I fucking can."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" A harsh slap rang out and Weiss was almost flung back from the force of the slap. She stood her ground, however, giving a glare of hatred.

"Be glad she had love in her heart for you," Weiss said in a venom filled voice. "Otherwise, no one would miss you."

"I should teach you to behave better than the last time," Her father said, grabbing her arm roughly.

"What you gonna do?" Weiss asked, ignoring the pain in her arm. "Scar the other eye? It can stay hidden for only so long."

"You stupid bitch!" Her father angrily shouted, his fist connecting harshly with Weiss' cheek, sending her to the ground. "You have absolutely no right to say anything about my actions! Your whore of a mother misunderstood how much of a little shit you are."

"Funny," Weiss spit out some blood at his feet, coughing once. "I was going to say the same about you."

"You bitch!" A foot hit hard on her ribs, knocking the air from her lungs like a load of bricks. Weiss gasped like a whale, struggling to stand up only to be kicked back down.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me like that," Her father said, taking off his belt. "I'll have you begging to let me treat you like shit. It's better than what you deserve."

Across the house, Winter was on her bed, texting Blake. The raven haired girl was using a cat emoji as her favorite. Winter liked that about her. It was so cute to see someone like her use such cute things. She wanted to hug and cuddle and maybe do naughty things to her like kissing her stomach and her… legs.

Suddenly, the flirtier Schnee twin heard a crash. Jumping up, she ran out to see what it was. She couldn't see very well, but the shouting was obviously her father. It had been a while since she'd heard this level of anger from him, but it didn't happen often. She could hear him yelling, but couldn't see the target. However, she heard one pained cry and that told her everything.

"Weiss," She whispered, covering her mouth. It all made sense… Weiss' injuries, her lateness… they made sense now. She wanted to throw up, but knew that it wouldn't be the best option. She knew her father didn't like Weiss' actions… was he responsible for her damaged eye?

She made her way to her room as quietly as she could, closing and locking her door. She curled into a ball, holding her hands over her head. She had no idea how to react to this. Should she call the police? No, they'd never believe it; Weiss was too much of a thug in nature.

She glanced at her phone on her bed where she'd left it, the sound indicating she had a message. Looking at it, she saw Blake ask her a question about when she was free.

"I can't," Winter said. "My sister is… in some trouble."

"It's your shit old man, isn't it?" The reply came.

"What… what makes you say that?" Winter asked with worry in her tone.

"I ain't seen nobody pick a fight with her," Blake said. "Has to be your old man."

"Why would he do that?" Winter asked.

"He's a racist asshole who doesn't like that his daughter's standin' up to him." Blake replied. "Best option is get her to go to a safe place."

"The only place I know of is with Ruby, Pyrrha, or Glynda," Winter said. "But, he'd find her there."

"Get her there," Blake said. "It doesn't matter how. None of them would turn her in, right?"

"Well, no," Winter said. "She sees Glynda as a mom since ours died. But, would Glynda want to take her?"

"Get her there," Blake said. "You're doing a dinner thing, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Winter typed.

"Tell her then." Blake said, short and to the point.

"R-Right," Winter typed as she nodded, her resolve firm. She would help her sister in any way she could.

She got up, unlocking her door once she could hear no more crashing. She stood up, ready to go. She was ready to go, prepared to help Weiss.

Walking out of her room, she snuck down to where she'd heard Weiss. She saw her lying on the ground with small drops of blood under her face. She had several bruises on her face and arms. Tears were streaking down her face, but not that steady of a flow.

"Weiss," Winter croaked out, shocked and feeling a pain in her chest to see her sister in such a state.

"W-Winter," Weiss said, struggling to stand up. Winter grabbed her, holding her up and steadying her.

"What happened?" Winter asked, wondering why her father had been so aggressive.

"Got… into a fight," Weiss' nose was dripping a steady flow of blood onto the floor. Winter was shocked that Weiss would hide that their father had done this. But… she didn't know why Weiss would hide it. She needed to know why, but Weiss wasn't one to easily divulge information.

"Well… let's get you cleaned up," Winter said, holding her twin close. "We need you to look your best for dinner tonight."

"I'm wearin' a fuckin' biker's outfit," Weiss coughed once.

"Well, it's going to be one that preferably isn't bloodstained," Winter said, trying to give a little humor like Qrow would. "The waitress looked at you funny last time."

"Dumb bitch was askin' for it," Weiss said, her bravado still intact.

"Yeah, she was," Winter chuckled. "Let's just… go."

"Sure thing," Weiss said. "Make my head stop throbbing first. There's some vodka in the cupboard."

"We're not giving you alcohol," Winter said. "That was how you broke your arm the last time."

"Damn sidewalk got too close," Weiss said. "Was askin' for it."

"Well, I'm sure you learned your lesson," Winter sighed. "Look, why don't you go home with Ruby after dinner. I know you've been wanting to 'plow her virgin fields', but you should actually go home with her or Glynda."

"I'm gonna fuck her silly," Weiss chuckled as she stumbled, almost taking Winter with her.

The intact Schnee twin held her balance, proving to be at least a little stronger than she looked. She walked Weiss to the bathroom and managed to get her undressed to clean her off. Weiss helped some, grabbing the new clothes. When Winter had done a somewhat suitable job with the cleanup and Weiss was dressed in some less scuffed clothes, the two headed to Winter's car and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

Well, I suppose we learned some things. Next chapter will be the dinner date. Who knows what will happen there? I guess we'll find out.


End file.
